Jane in Underland
by ashleeiswin
Summary: When Alice leaves Underland, Hatter replaces her with a young girl named Jane, but what happens when Alice comes back? Previously called 'Return to Underland' Please review :
1. Left without Alice

**This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please be nice :) Each chapter only takes me about, twenty minutes/half and hour.  
Please review. Nice things, and constructive criticism, but please don't be nasty c: **

_In this chapter we inroduce Jane, who this story is a lot about but we also see how much Hatter misses his Alice and that he's just trying to replace her.  
There's a few hints about their relationship and what they mean to each other as well. _

* * *

**Chapter one - Left without Alice.**

Hurry up!" Hatter heard an excited and bubbly voice say, it was what felt like the millionth time Jane had told him to 'come quickly, hurry up, run faster' but poor Hatter couldn't possibly run when his mind was swimming with thoughts. He thought of tea, time, hats, things that begin with the letter M, and Alice. Always was he thinking of Alice. Ever since she had left Underland those many months ago, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head, no matter how much time he spent with Jane. He constantly thought about Alice, he dreamt about her, and everything around him reminded Hatter how amazing the time he had with her truly was.

"Ah, wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting" He heard a sly voice say. He couldn't see who has made the remark but that was always a dead giveaway. "Why not? A lady has kept me waiting for months, although in her time it may be years, or weeks or days, or maybe she doesn't want to come back, or maybe she might not remember how, or maybe she remembers and is unable to, and god forbid that she decides England is a better fit for her and-" "Tarrant!" Chessur called "...I'm fine." He replied in that squeaky voice he always did after going on one of his many mad ramblings."So this is about Alice?" asked the cat that suddenly appeared on a tree branch almost right above Hatter, who stared at him with the most odd look upon his face, "Not that I don't mind the attention, but what exactly are you looking at?" said Chessur in a slightly snobby voice. "Ah Chess, some days I just wish I could wear a smile as large as yours, it seems that Hatter smiles are rare these days, real ones anyway" He said, looking down at his feet as if they suddenly became quite intriguing. "Many do, but nobody's smile is as perfect as mine" replied the cat as he slowly began to fade away again.

Hatter just stood there for a short while, or maybe it was long he wasn't really sure. He and time weren't exactly close friends, so for all he knew Alice could have left yesterday, but it certainly didn't feel like yesterday to the Hatter, although he could remember it perfectly. In fact, that very moment she left was played over and over in the Hatter's head all of the time. A hand slipped into his hand and squeezed it a little bit, he turned around half expecting to see Alice, although in the back of his mind he probably knew it wasn't her. His face fell a little when he realized it was Jane who had crept up on him. "Are you okay?" she asked him, holding his chin up so that he was forced to look in her eyes, "Yes, yes, of course! Just silly old me lost in my thoughts again. Although, I don't quite see how one can get lost in thoughts, I mean can people really get lost and not come back if their thoughts are that winding and twisting and roads keep disappearing and appearing, except there are no roads in a persons mind, yet maybe if-" Jane tugged on his arm slightly, pulling him out of his rambling state, "thank you, sorry" was all he said before taking her hand and walking off to yet another of their regular tea parties.

"What were you thinking about back there? You looked so very sad..." Jane was genuinely worried about the Hatter and he knew this. He didn't want her to worry more than she had to, so he just said "I was just thinking, about how a raven is like a writing desk." Jane just looked more confused than she already was, but decided not to say anything. She of all people didn't quite want to delve into the mind of a madman, as charming a madman as he is. Speaking of the raven and writing desk hurt Hatter and what hurt him most was that if Alice were here, she would not give him a confused look, but would merely giggle or ask why. Jane was a poor substitute for Alice, she was nowhere near as curious as Alice, and she had long, straight, brown hair instead of Alice's beautiful blonde curls, and she was definitely not mad enough to be Alice! She didn't understand the Hatter like Alice did, but he knew there were very few who did. Nobody could ever truly replace _his_ Alice, but as far as Tarrant was concerned, Jane would have to do.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a saucer came flying out of nowhere and knocked the tall hat right of his head, and as he tuned and bent down to pick it back up, a spoon was thrown at his bottom. _Oh Thackery, you really are mad_ he thought. He was able to dodge the next three things that Thackery threw his way, and eventually got to the tea table and sat as his usual post, in that big comfy chair of his. "Sometimes I think you rival my own madness Thackery!" the Hatter exclaimed rather loudly, in a laughing manner. "Aha! But do you see me rambling on about almost nothing every five minutes?" Thackery asked, he too was joking. The joking turned into a rather heated argument between the Hare and the Hatter about who exactly was madder. Neither wanted to win and neither wanted to lose, it was an incredibley pointless argument, as were most that they had.

Jane just sat there, not next to the Hatter when Alice would sit if she were there, but across from Thackery. She felt uncomfortable, like she didn't know what to do with herself, she eventually decided to sit there and wait for them to finish their argument, instead of trying to break it up, as Alice would have done. See, Jane had no knowledge of Alice, and how close she and the Hatter were. Whenever she was around everyone was careful not to mention her, as she was easily upset and didn't want to feel as though she was just a replacement for Alice. Sometimes she would hear creature speak of 'Underland's champion' But when she asked who they meant, they simply told her it was nothing she needed to concern herself with. Jane was sure she was the first human girl to enter Underland, after all, how many people fall through mirrors a day without shattering them? Although Jane loved Underland and all who inhabited it, she couldn't help but always think,  
_I don't belong here._


	2. Missing Underland

_In this chapter we begin to understand how much Underland means to Alice and how much she wants to get back there  
A man named James is also introduced as being Alice's friend, who has feelings for her. _

* * *

Chapter two - Missing Underland.

While on buisness in China Alice wasn't able to find a way back to her beloved Underlad, and oh did she try! But now that she was just a few hours away from being back in England, she just couldn't hide her excitement, in fact her smile could almost easily rival Chessur's, she thought while looking into one of the five mirrors in her rather large dressing room.

When someone makes as much money as Alice had, they needed a large wardrobe, or at least that is what the captain kept telling her, and offered her his room on the ship for the duration of her stay. Alice however didn't care for her money, knowing that where she was going it doesn't exist, and therefore had quite a small amount of dresses, and the magority she did have were all one colour, that beautiful light blue she had worn both times she had visited Underland. That colour held a lot of meaning for her. As Alice stared into the beautiful, white, detailed mirror, she couldn't help but think how much it looked like the one she had once walked through, and used as a gateway to Underland. "It can't be" she thought out loud, but she wished so much that it were. Suddenly a few hours seemed a very long time to be waiting to get back.

"What's going on with Ali- Miss Kingsley?" she heard a young man say, being her normal curious self she walked closer to the door which a man and woman were talking on the other side of. She pressed her ear to the wood. It took the woman a short while to reply, as if thinking of something to say, or maybe hearing someone behind the door. She eventually replied with "Who knows with that girl, I think she might be mad. I've heard her speak of cakes that make you grow, drinks that make you shrink, talking flowers and stoned butterflies" _catapillars_ Alice thought to herself, the mystery woman continued "And have you ever heard of a rabbit wearing a waistcoat? How absurd can one be! It's one thing to make up words, like futterwacken and jabberwocky, but to make up such creatures and give them names! I wouldn't be suprised if she ended up in an Asylum!" The woman seemed to get angry whilst talking about Alice, which she did not understand. "She may be mad Victoria, but then again, all the best people are" the man replied quite simply. _James, you're such a gentleman _she thought, and then giggled to herself about what this 'Victoria' had said.

What more could she do than laugh? Of course everyone would think her mad, she herself thought Underland was all a dream at first, but how her imagination could conjure up such a place she couldn't quite fathom. Besides if crawling out of a rabbit hole and not waking up next to it wasn't enough to convince her, the scar from where the bandersnatch had scratched her was definately proof enough. Yes, she was sure her Underland was real, and she was determined to get back there. Back to Mirana, McTwisp, Thackery, Mallymkun, Chessur, the Tweedles and her wonderfully wonderful completely mad hatter. She was sure he would be waiting for her, as he always did.

She didn't want people to worry, as she had shut herself in her room on the ship for three hours already, so she decided to join the crew on deck and see how everyone was doing. When she walked outside the very door James and Victoria were talking next to, she noticed her friend James still standing there, he turned around when he heard the door open. "Ah, hello my dear, finally decided to come and join us have you?" he asked her playfully, she just smiled. James could always make her smile, but he could always confuse her to no end aswell. Alice didn't share that with him.

James had been hired to work on the ship as nothing more than what some would call a slave. He cleaned, he ran errands, he cooked, he did almost anything anybody would ask of him, but when the captain noticed Alice and James getting closer and closer he promoted him, to guard Alice, not that she needed guarding, but more as an excuse to set Alice up with a fine man. James liked Alice very much, and in more ways than one, but to Alice he was just a friend, and would probably always be nothing more. Her heart belonged to someone else. Sure James was sweet and charming and funny, and wasn't a stuffy lord or anyone of great importance, and Alice could see almost no flaws in him, except for one thing, he was definately not mad enough for her.

"How much longer until we're in England?" Alice called out to the captain who was staring up at the sky with a worried look on his face, "I fear we may be thrown off a little bit by this coming storm dear lady, that bein' the case, I'd say another day at least." Alice felt her heart sink. Another whole day, just when she'd gotton so excited to be getting back to her home, Underland. _Poor_ _Hatter must be so tired of waiting for me_ she thought. She saw a shadow on the floor of the ship, which she'd been looking at while thinking. Feeling how close the person this shadow belonged to, she didn't even need to turn around to know that it was him by her side, though with a trick of the light his shadow looked as though a large hat was sitting atop his head, but when she turned to confirm her suspicions she just saw James. Plain James, no hat, no bright orange hair, but oh how those eyes reminded her of the hatter's beautiful green ones. She missed him so much, she just needed someone to talk to. Well, there was James, but surely she couldn't tell him of Underland could she? _He is very understanding, and does quote me when speaking of mad people maybe he would understand... _Alice quickly pushed that thought out her brain. No. She couldn't tell anyone of Underland, she'd be thrown in the madhouse for sure.

James noticed Alice's silence, and the dazed expression on her face, he gently touched her arm, and she shook her head as though shaking away her previous thoughts. "Are you okay Al?" he asked, "I'm fine James, I just seem to be low on my muchness today." James laughed. _See? Not mad enough, definately wouldn't understand anything you said about Underland so stop thinking about telling him! _Alice's scolded herself, he looked at her confused. "I think I need to be alone right now, I'm quite tired and would like to get some rest before this apparent storm kicks in" she gave James a kiss on the cheek as she walked back to her room. All James did was satnd there, looking dazed and confused. What was wrong with his dear Alice? _She's not __**your**__ Alice_ he told himself before he too decided to go and rest up.


	3. The storm

Chapter three - The storm

Alice looked out her window as the rain clouds began to form, all she could see was the big blue ocean, and black sky. Everything just looked so empty at night time. Especially on this boat. _Not long now _she thought, right before hearing a loud crack of thunder. It started raining and the waves picked up, rocking the boat un-conrolabley. Ouside her room Alice could hear men yelling to each other orders, and tips and how to keep the boat steady so as not to capsize, go too far off course or even worse, sink. Alice was scared, it was the first storm she'd ever witnessed on the boat, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She went out of her room to ask if the men needed help with anything and was instantly covered with water as it splashed over the side of the boat and knocked her right down. "Alice!" James yelled out as he ran to pick her up, ducking whenever a wave would come over them, to avoid getting knocked over. He couldn't be much help if he too was on the floor "What are you doing out here?!" He screamed out over the rain "I came out to see if my help was needed with anything!" she called back, James was now right in front of her, though all of the comotion on deck still made it hard to hear, he picked Alice up, even though she was already standing by now, and carried her back to her room. He placed her down on the floor of her dressing room. She was soaking wet, her hair a mess and she was shivering like crazy. James removed his jacket and went to put it around her, but Alice stopped him. "We're in my dressing room, I have plenty of dry clothes in here" she explained when she noticed the confused look on his face, which then cleared up, "would you like me to wait behind that door?" he asked, pointing his head in the direction of the door which separated her room from the dressing room, "please" she replied.

Alice began to take off her wet clothes, lucky she wasn't wearing a corset or this may have proved much more difficult, what with the boat rocking and sending her falling to three sides of the room every minute. Before she was tossed back into the drawer she pulled something off the rack, not caring what it was and got to work trying to put it on, which again proved difficult. James heard a few bumps and groans, and a few ouches, he often called out "are you okay" but alice would just call back "fine!" She managed to put the dress on eventually, after having to take it off and put it on the right way, and decided that she should call James back in, until she caught a glance of herself in one of the mirrors it was a miricle she hadn't slammed into, and saw what she was wearing. It was the exact dress she wore on her last trip to Underland. She sat down on the floor of her dressing room, forgetting about James, and cried. _Oh how I wish I was back in Underland! _was the only thought running through her head at that moment, when the boat jolted rather quickly. She fell forward and started to roll, it was only a short distance to the other side but, there was a mirror, right in front of her! She was about to smash into it, and surely she would be injured if not killed from the combination of glass and a rocking ship! Seeing the mirror she just thought of Underland, hoping that maybe, that would be her last thought. She rolled quickly right into the mirror.

There was so noise. No shattering, no bang from the sound of impact, nothing, and Alice could suddenly feel a warm breeze on her face, which she wouldn't have detected had she have not just been in a storm and freezing. Eyes still closed she checked her head for any damage and felt that her hair wasn't soaking wet anymore _How strange_ she thought. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. She was in a garden, a beautiful garden, with lovely green grass and beautiful bright coloured flowers "I must be dreaming, the impact from falling into the mirror much have knocked me unconcious! Although, what a beautiful place to be until I wake up!" she said. Alice bent down to pick a gorgeous, big, red rose from the ground, she figured the flowers would smell as nice as they look. She had her hand clenched loosely around the stem and began to put more pressure on it, to pull it out with ease "and just what do you think you're doing!?" she heard an angry voice say. Letting go of the flower Alice stood upright to see who had said that, the entire garden was visible to her and yet she couldn't see a single person "down here Alice!" the voice called, Alice loooked down at the flower she had just tried to pick, and noticed that it was talking. "How do you know my name?" she asked it, rather scared, "oh don't tell me you've forgotton again! must we go through this every single time?" Then it suddenly hit her, where she was, the beautiful garden and talking flowers, somehow, she had made it back to Underland.

"How did I get here?" she thought outloud, the flower answered her anyway "I'm not sure, all I know is that one minute I was sleeping and the next I'm woken up by a large girl falling into my garden!" Alice giggled, remembering how mean the flowers could be sometimes, she sat up rather alert and quickly turned to where she had supposedly fallen, no flowers, good she hadn't killed anybody."Do you know how I can get out of this garden rose?" Alice asked, feeling quite rude at not knowing the flower's name, considering they had met twice before, but the rose didn't seem to notice... maybe that was her name, "of course, just walk straight out on that path" she pointed a leaf behind Alice, who turned around to see a dirt trail that she was sure had not been there before, _ohwell, this is Underland _she thought. Alice thanked Rose and turned to walk down the new found path.

She walked and walked for what felt to her like forever, did this path never end? She was starting to suspect that was the case. Tired from walking for hours she sat down in a small patch of grass just off the trail, Alice layed on that grass and just let her mind wander. Suprisingly enough, no matter what she thought it always lead back to the hatter in one way or another. She wasn't sure how long she layed there for, but after a while she felt something small touch her nose. Alice opened her eyes a little to see a small blue butterfly perched upon her nose. "Who are you?" he asked putting an emphasis on all three words. He knew exactly who she was, and she knew that he knew, "Absolem?" she asked, in order to confirm her suspicions "You are not Absolem, I am Absolem, stupid girl!" Yep, that's definately him alright. "Oh Absolem it's wonderful to see you again! How has Underland been treating you?" she was so excited to see her old friend. "Do not bore me with pointless questions. What would you really like to know, dear Alice?" Absolem always had a way of sounding wise, even when he was being quite rude, still, Alice felt inclined to answer his question "Will you take me to the castle? Or at least tell me the way?" she hoped so much that he would say yes, "very well child, follow me." she replied as he fluttered back the way Alice came.


	4. Back in Underland

Chapter four - Alice back in Underland.

When the white castle came into view Alice couldnt wait to be inside, she ran as fast as she could down the long path that lead to the courtyard, when Bayard had carried her once before. Once she was standing in front of the doors she heard a dog barking, rather close to her, she turned around and saw Bayard, and she couldn't help but let a smile break out across her face, "Bayard!" she cried, taking him in her arms, he began to struggle but gave in and let her embrace him for a moment longer. "If you don't mind me saying so, what are you doing here again Alice?" she was confused, had they not expected her to ever come back? "I told you I'd be back before you know it didn't I?" she replied, hoping the subject would be dropped. She didn't want to hear whether she was welcome in Underland or not, she just wanted to, well, be there. "Come now Alice, I'm sure the queen will be so pleased to see you" Bayard exclaimed happily. Alice followed him through the castle and into her sitting room. "Wait here" he told her before, peeking his head around the corner to see if she was busy, which she wasn't. He was about to pull his nose out of the door and tell Alice to go inside when the queen spotted him "Bayard, would be so kind as to come here please?" he walked slowly over to her welcoming throne and stopped at her feet "Yes your majesty?" she looked at him kindly "I take it you weren't snooping around here for no reason, is there something to need to speak to me about?" she asked. Mirana sounded concerned for the bloodhound. "Well your majesty, now that you mention it, I do have some rather exciting news!" He began to smile and ran in a few circles, the white queen just say there, knowing that he would tell her the exciting news everntually. Bayard calmed down and was able to tell Mirana of what he had just discovered "Underland's champion, has returned."

"Oh my dear you look exhausted!" Mirana told Alice as they were walking through the halls of the castle to Alice's room "I think I might be too happy to be exhausted! Oh how I missed Underland while on my travels. All I could think about was coming back here and seeing my friends again! I never should have left Underland is like my home, I'm just so glad to be back, and hopefully, I mean, you will take me back wont you?" Alice looked rather worried. This was the question that had been stuck on her mind since Bayard asked what she was even doing here, she wasn't supposed to ask, but she was worried and began on a very Hatter-like ramble, only she managed to stop herself when she realized what she'd said. The queen looked outraged, as if to say 'Is that even a question?' and Alice took that for a good sign. Mirana saw her face relax a little so decided not to say anything. They stopped walking when they came to the end of one of the many halls in the castle. From the outside the room looked like all the others in the castle, but once Alice walked inside she realized this room was made especially for her. The walls were of course white, but the bedsheets were the same pale blue as Alice's dresses, which her wardrobe was filled with, all sorts of different dresses, mostly in blue. They had saved each dress Alice had worn on her last trip to Underland, which, due to size changing was quite a lot. The armour she'd worn when slaying the Jabberwocky hang on one of the walls, and next to it were two shelves, on the bottom one was a long black box, which when she opened saw that it contained the vorpal sword, and on the top shelf sat three magnificent Alice-like hats.

Alice stayed in that room for most of the day, but did come down for dinner, which to her suprise was rather crowded. _Maybe it's always like this_. No, definately not, she had many creatures large and small come up and thank her for saving Underland, and telling her that they were forever in her debt. She had just gotton back, and she really didn't feel like getting this much attention, but she did think herself rather silly for not guessing it would happen, of course Mirana would have told everybody about her return. Not many secrets were kept in Underland. She scanned the long table looking for someone, anyone that she knew, right away McTwisp caught her eye, _Oh thank goodness_ she thought, happy to see such a familiar face. Walking toward McTwisp she also noticed Thackery, the Tweedles, Mallymkun and- No wait, something wasn'r right here. She could see and recognize every single one of her friends here, even the Bandersnatch - how they had fit him through the door Alice was not sure - but where was her beloved Cheshire cat and her best friend, The Mad Hatter?

"Nivens..." Alice began "Where are-" "Chessur and Hatter?" he finshed he question before she had a chance to even ask it, "yes" she replied, he shurgged "I dont know, I went out today to give them each an intivation to the queen's special dinner, but I couldn't find either of them, even Jane was miss- Oops" McTwisp quickly covered his mouth, and that didn't exacly slip past Alice. "Who is Jane?" Alice asked curiously, that's Alice for you. Alway curious. "Um, well, I didn't want to be be the one to tell you this, but Jane, she came to Underland a few months ago.. When you left and well, her and the Hatter have been getting awfully close..." he trailed off when he noticed Alice's face and how upset he'd made her. "Oh I'm sorry my dear" she said, and placed his small hand on top of hers, to comfort her. More than anything Alice was suprised at the jealousy she felt weighing on her heart, had Hatter really replaced her? Was he really not waiting for her to come like he always had? And could he have possibly **given up on her?**


	5. Reunion

**Chapter five - Reunion**

Dinner last night had been wonderful. Alice had gotton used to the attention which was overwhelming at first, and was glad that the creatures of Underland only had nice things to say about her. It made her feel more like she was welcome, and less like they wished she hadn't come back. Though behind Alice's smile, she felt broken inside. How could her best and most dearest friend miss her homecoming? _He said he'd be waiting for me_ she repeated in her head over and over, trying to figure out why he wouldn't be. Alice had been gone much longer than a few months last time, and didn't quite understand how the Hatter could replace her this time. _Stupid Jane_ she thought, feeling petty and jealous. Alice knew that Jane wasn't to blame, she was for ever leaving in the first place, which may have led the Hatter to believe she didn't want to be there. _Oh I don't know! _was her last thought before flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

The first thing Alice saw when she awoke was the shelf on which her three magnificent hats sat upon, and remembering the events of last night, just curled up into a ball, and cried. The only time Alice ever cried these days was over the Hatter. Not being able to see him, and now, him not wanting to see her. But if that was the case, where did those hats come from? She hadn't the slightest idea. "Okay!" She called throwing the blankets off her and wiping away her tears "I don't care if he wants to see me or not, I want to see him, and I'm going to, then he can tell me to my face what exactly is going on!" and with that, she damn near marched out of the room. Walking down the hall she almost walked direnctly into Tweedledee, or maybe it was Tweedledum, she wasn't sure. She was just so used to calling them 'the Tweedles' she never took the time to recognize them by name. "Sorry, I really must watch where I'm walking" she apologized to him "It's okay Alice! But why are you in such a hurry?" he asked her. "I am going to see the Hatter, do you know where he is?" the Tweedle just stood there and started playing with his hands, which seemed to have become suddenly interesting, he was thinking whether or not he should tell her, "I know about Jane" she told him, hoping it might make it easier on him to reveal his whereabouts, which it did, "he's having a tea party." Alice giggled, _of course he is _she thought.

She had forgotten exactly how to get to their tea table but thought_ If I walk for long enough I'm sure to find someone who knows the way! _And off she walked, she walked on roads and through meadows, past gardens and ponds, she saw many different kinds of creatures, but each one that she asked, did not know the way to the Hatter. Alice was about to give up and turn back, if by some miracle she could remember how, when she heard a shattering noise, and not long after she heard some yelling, _why, that sounds to me like a mad tea party, _she began to smile again and ran toward the noises. As she got closer she could hear singing 'A very merry unbirthday to you' excited, she ran even faster toward the noises. When the table came into view she slowed down and stood behind some trees to see what was happening. Surely enough she saw a man with bright orange hair, stunning green eyes, a quirky suit and or course, a rather large hat, he looked so very happy. Her attention was then drawn to a young teenage girl sitting across the table from Thackery, who was, as usual, having an argument with the Hatter. The gilr looked bored and out of place. Alice wondered how anybody could feel that way in Underland, after all, it was the most wonderful place Alice had been in her life. Deciding that she had stood there spying long enough she slowly emerged from the trees where she was hiding. "Am I late again?" she asked with a smile on her face as she approached the table. Everyone fell silent.

The Hatter didn't look in Ailce's direction out of fear that it may not be her. He had been having rather vivid hallucinatoins of his friend recently. Alice felt hurt that he didn't look at her, she thought that maybe he didn't want to see her and this was his way of saying so. Alice felt her stomach drop, and her heart break a little. "Hatter?" Alice called from the other end of the table, "Hatter why won't you look at me" she asked him "because, you're not really here" he replied, still not looking at her. _Oh dear, he thinks I'm a hallucination... _"No. It's really me Hatter, I came back. I came back for you." her voice was almost a whisper, but Tarrant heard her perfectly. He wanted to believe so much that this really was _his_ Alice, but he needed a way to prove it. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked her, "I haven't the slighest idea" she said softly as she placed her hand on the side of his face. _It's really her!_ he thought, a smile breaking out across his face.

"Alice! You have no idea how much I have missed you, I mean, I even contemplated going to the Above land, but then Mirana told me that would be foolish and that someday you would return! Although she didn't know I'd already tried and failed so many times, I just needed to have you back Alice, I needed my friend to talk to, and have tea with and help me investigate things that begin with the letter M-" "Hatter!" Alice yelled, laughing while doing so "...I'm fine, thank you" he replied in that squeaky voice yet again. Alice didn't want to cut him off, she had missed his mad rambles so much, but she also didn't understand half of what he was saying he was talking so fast. Alice hadn't realized it, but right when he saw her Tarrant's eyes had gotton even more green, if that was even possible. Alice knew this meant he was happy and scolded herself for ever thinking the worst of him. Of course he'd want to see her, they were indeed, the very best of friends.

Suddenly it all made sense to Jane. Why the hatter was always so sad, and the way everyone was so secretive around her, and most of all, the feeling that she didn't belong here. She was just a replacement for this Alice, who she assumed was Underland's champion. As was expected, Jane felt hurt. Hurt that her friend the Hatter, could possibly lie to her, and all the rest of Underland too! Maybe this place wasn't as wonderful and perfect a Wonderland as she thought. Alice noticed the hurt expression on Jane's face, and it made her feel terrible. "Hi, I'm Alice" she said, probably being over friendly, but that was Alice, nice to everyone, "you must be Jane" she continued when Jane failed to respond "Ye-yes, hello" Jane replied, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Would you like some cake?" Alice asked, handing her a small red box, inside were four small cakes, "I brought them from the castle, they were leftover from last night's dinner" she explained. Jane took one and looked at it strangely. "Don't worry, it's not going to make you change size!" she laughed, taking one and biting into hers at the same time as Jane. "Dinner?" the Hatter asked, confused. "Yes, there was a welcome back dinner for me last night, I was suprised you weren't able to make it, you did get your invitation did you not? Nivens said he left in the mailbox at your house" explained Alice. "No, I didn't recieve any mail yesterday, he replied, yet even more confused. "Oh well, you're here now! And if you ask me this tea party reunion is much better than a formal dinner, it's too crowded and noisy to catch up at those things he said, pulling Alice onto his lap, and pouring her a cup of tea.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter six – Secrets revealed.**

After the tea party the Hatter took Alice back to his house, wanting to catch up with her, they had so much time to make up for. Jane was invited but decided to go home, which she'd told everyone was 'with a friend she'd made in Underland' but failed to tell anybody who this mystery friend was. She'd never brought anybody back with her, and always avoided the subject of how she'd come across Underland. The only thing she'd say was "I walked into a mirror, and just, kind of, ended up here." Since that's what happened to Alice once, they didn't bother to ask any questions. In fact, nobody in Underland knew anything about Jane, except for the Hatter. Well, he thought he knew her.

"I'm home" Jane called out as she walked through the front door of the house she was staying in. "Good, now go and make some sweets, we're going to have a visitor soon, and I want him to be well fed!" Rolling her eyes at being ordered around Jane walked into the kitchen to start making all kinds of scones, biscuits, tarts and cakes. "Who is all this for anyway? I thought nobody knew you lived out here?" Jane called across the small house, "just an old... uh, friend of mine." _Right just a friend _Jane thought. She wanted to talk to her friend about the events of today but wasn't sure how to bring up all the questions, she decided to just come right out with it.

"I thought I was the only human girl to enter Underland" she told her friend, "You are! Why would you need to question such a thing? Do you see any other young girls here? Or boys for that matter?" Jane paused before breaking the news. "Actually, yes. Have you ever heard of a girl named Alice?" Her friend stopped doing what she was doing, Jane realized, and didn't talk back for a little while. "Alice... ah yes, I know her, we go quite far back. She's the reason I live out here, in the scum of Underland! I didn't tell you about her because she is not just a mere girl, she's a monster. She manipulated Underland to think that I was an evil tyrant, and turn against me, and then she killed my favourite pet! That girl ruined me." Her friend was yelling now. Jane walked out of the kitchen and sat next to her friend "It's okay Iracebeth, she's not going to get away with this" she assured her "I'll make sure of it." Right then a man walked in the front door. He was tall with dark hair, and wore a heart shaped eye patch. The man scared Jane, and she retreated back into the kitchen to make the food. "Hello Stayne" Iracebeth welcomed him.

The Red ex-Queen sat and spoke with Stayne for a long time, not allowing Jane to come into the room, claiming they needed their privacy, _gross_ Jane thought, and gladly stayed away. "I've been informed that a certain girl we both know has made her way back to Underland" she explained to Stayne, who's form stiffened, he knew exactly who he was talking about, and he hated her, almost as much as the Queen. "What do we do?" she asked, noticing his change in posture and expression, Stayne looked up at the second floor, as if to make a suggestion, he had a chilling smile on his face and he constructed a plan in his head "The girl" he said after a while, "she will befriend Alice, and take away her dearest friend, that mad character. If Underland's champion is weakened, the rest of Underland will begin to fall. Then we make our move." They both laughed, a sadistic evil laugh.

Meanwhile, back at the Hatter's house, he and Alice were having a wonderful time. Alice told him all about her travels and all that she had achieved while she was away, and the Hatter mostly spoke of how much he missed her, often going on one of his mad rambles, which Alice loved to hear. "Underland was so boring without you, I waited and waited for such a long time, but then Jane came along and well, of course I was friendly, but I thought maybe she could replace you, until I realized that nobody can replace because, well, I love you.." He didn't mean to say that out loud, and quickly wished he would take it back. Alice looked surprised, but not scared or confused as Hatter thought she would be. She just smiled warmly at him, taking his hand in hers. "Do you have any idea how happy I am to hear that?" she asked, making his smile so big it took up most of his face.

They sat there, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes for an incredibly long time, Alice broke the silence, realizing what she hadn't said "I love you" she whispered. The mad Hatter cupped her delicate face in his hands and gently pulled her toward his, leaving the smallest gap between the two. Alice locked her fingers behind his neck and he moved his hands around her waist, Alice closed the space between them and their lips met in the most passionate, romantic kiss either of them had ever experienced. Neither of them wanted to break apart but the Hatter did slowly pull away. He laid down on the couch that they were sitting on and pulled Alice against him, falling asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Plan in motion

**Chapter seven – Plan in motion.**

_Tap, tap, tap! _Alice groaned, she didn't want to get up and answer the door, but her Hatter was sound asleep, and would feel terrible to wake him up. He was exhausted. She slowly pulled his arm of her waist as she stood up from the couch and went to answer the door. It was Jane, "Hi! I thought you might be here, can I talk to you?" she asked Alice. Alice threw a quick glance at the Hatter as he rolled over to face the back of the couch, assuming he was still sleeping, she slipped outside. "I just wanted to apologize for how I was before, it was so rude. I was just surprised, I hadn't heard of any other humans making their way into Underland." Alice appreciated her apology, and accepted it, "and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way" Jane accepted Alice's apology too. "Would you like to come for a walk?" Jane asked her, "sure, let me just run in and do something" she replied cheerily.

Alice ran inside and scribbled a note on an envelope she found.

_Dear Hatter, If you wake up before I get back, I've gone for a walk with Jane.  
Please don't worry_, _I'm perfectly safe. I love you, Alice. _

She placed it on the table right next to the couch, where she was sure he would find it, and again, slipped out the door to see Jane. They walked for a short while before they came to a small meadow where Jane ran to the middle of and started spinning around in circles, _what fun! _Alice thought and mimicked Jane, both spinning around and around, giggling the whole time. When Jane sat down, Alice noticed that she was carrying a basket, which Jane began pulling sweets and sandwiches out of. She didn't realize it until right then, but Alice was starving, she began eating the sandwiches as soon as she saw them. The girls sat there eating their food, sharing stories and bonding. Alice was so excited for her new found friendship and Jane found herself having fun as well.

"I had such a lovely time today Alice, it's the first time I've felt like I belong while being in Underland, I mean, I spent so much time with the Hatter, and Thackery and Chessur-" Alice's face fell, "Are you okay?" Jane gave her a concerned look "No. I just realized something. We have to leave right away!" she said quickly as she gathered up the leftovers, put them in the bag and began to run as fast as she could back the way they came, Jane had a hard time keeping up, and Alice did slow down for her a few times, but she needed to get back to the house. She ran in through the door to see his house empty. Okay, that she had not expected, she ran over to where she placed her letter and saw that it had indeed been read, that's when she noticed a tea tray on the floor next to the dining table, and a chair knocked over. She began to cry, again. Her Hatter had been taken!

Jane, who had lagged behind walked in to see Alice sitting in the couch, her face stained with tears. She darted right over to her and wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders, Alice turned and buried her face in Jane's shoulder. She let her stay like that for a while, but then shifted and finally asked her, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alice wiped away her tears as she began to explain how she'd realized that she hadn't seen Chessur since she'd gotten to Underland, which was strange to her, and how she ran back to tell the Hatter and ask if he'd seen him at all, which is when she noticed the knocked over chair and tea tray. She began to cry again, thinking that her Hatter was gone, her love. They'd just started to be together, could they really be pulled apart so quickly? Alice needed to find him and bring him back.

"I'll help you find him, there's got to be a clue around her somewhere" Jane explained as she got up and tried to find something to lead them to Tarrant's captors. Alice, feeling silly for not doing so already, got up and started to look as well. They looked all over floors, under the couch, in cupboards, they tore the house apart looking for something, anything , to connect someone to his disappearance. "Oh it's hopeless!" Alice called out, she was desparate to get her Hatter back, but was also terrified that he was hurt and it was clouding the way she thought, it was confusing her. Jane continued to look anyway, she too starting to realize the hopelessness of the situation, until, under the tea tray she saw something, a ripped piece of fabric, she crawled closer to it to look and see if it was indeed a clue, and was shocked at what she found. It was a small red fabric square, with white and black detail, the exact detail that was on Iracebeth's dress. She pocketed the material and went to sit with Alice. "I couldn't find anything" she lied, "maybe the white queen will be able to help?" she asked, Jane offered her hand to help Alice to her feet, "okay" was the only thing Alice could really say. She was too upset to think properly.


	8. Minipulated

**Chapter eight**

"This ought to be the perfect trap for that silly, blonde, life ruining, Alice!" the Red Queen snickered as she walked toward the corner where the Mad Hatter was curled up against the wall, chains around his wrists and ankles, he was making a small wimpering sound, and as the Red Queen approached him he flinched and in plain sight was the reason he was so scared, why all he wanted to do was run. The bruises all over his shirtless body, and cuts on his face. "So sorry about the trouble" the Queen said, trying to sound genuine, "Stayne does sometimes get carried away, and well, the result is never a good one" The fought back a smile. He knew she was lying, the Hatter knew he could never trust her, but he played along, if only to avoid being attacked again.

"It does hurt quite a bit" he told her "Maybe it would be better if I could have some water? My throat is ever so dry" She nodded to Stayne as he swept magestically out of the room, only to return moments later with a tea cup full of water, he handed the water to Hatter who seemed to be having trouble drinking the liquid "These shackles seem to be restricting me from drinking" Stayne gave the Queen a suspicious look, always on the ball. He thought maybe, just maybe the Hatter was planning something, however he passed her a key anyway, and she unlocked the shackles around his wrists. Stayne gripped his sword ready for if Hatter tried anything, but he just sat there drinking the water slowly, so as not to hurt his throat anymore. His fingers lightly touched the red skin where Stayne has strangled him, remembering this, he jumped back into the corner, turning away and continueing to drink his water.

When he was finished he passed the teacup back to Stayne "Thank you" he said, trying to be polite. Hatter, always the gentleman, "But I'm wondering now, if I may have some tea? That water was so cold, I seem to be shivering, I guess my lack of clothes does not help the situation much." Stayne was much less suspicious now and took the cup without hesitation, and began to leave the room "Knave!" Hatter called, "Make it hot will you? I need to be warmed up, please" Stayne nodded and left the room, and shortly returned to the cell where they were keeping him locked away and passed the steaming hot tea to Tarrant. He began to sip it slowly.

"When do you think Alice will arrive?" Stayne whispered to his Queen, "I do not know. But the sooner the better, I feel like I'm going mad just being around this baffoon!" She replied, trying to keep quiet. "It's okay you can go and rest for a while if you would like to, I can keep watch, and O promise not to kill him" Stayne told her, his fingers crossed behind his back, which the Hatter absolutely did not miss, he just didn't kow what they were talking about. "Oh I'm glad I can trust you again my love" The Queen said as she stroked his face and walked slowly out of the room.

Stayne smiled to himself, a chilling smile, but managed to make his face neutral before he turned to face the Hatter. "I dont know what she sees in you. You're absolutely barking mad" he told him. Hatter was suddenly confused, he couldn't be talking about his Alice. Could he? He didn't bother to ask, he just let Stayne ramble on. "She's such an asset to Underland, her mesmerizing smile, and caring nature. Of course, not too caring she helped to get you here." Hatter felt his heart sink a little, and a tear left his eye. "Of all the people who have stumbled into Underland, she is the most extraodinary!" Hatter's eyes were starting to turn Orange, he was definately talking about his blonde haired beauty, and Tarrant would not stand for it. Biting back his fear of being hurt again, he stood up.

"Who the hell do ya think ye are! She coul' never love a man like you! A sick, twisted, broken shell o' a man! Alice is mine, only! An' I think ye better back away before someone gets 'urt!" His accent was think, as it usually was when he was angry. Everything went quiet for a moment, Hatter and Stayne did nothing but stare at each other for what felt to the Hatter like a very long time, but really, how dare he talk about _his_ Alice like that! Especially when it was absolutely absurd. He's been apart of a plan to kill her just a few months ago. He calmed down a little "What do you mean, she helped to get me here? Alice would never do that" Stayne laughed, and confused Hatter further, "You really think I would take any kind of interest in that silly little blonde girl? No. I'm afraid I'm more of a brunette kind of man" It took Hatter a moment but he suddenly realized what Stayne meant. Jane. The same Jane who had become a best friend to him in Alice's absence, the same Jane he trusted, she was the reason we was here, being tortured. She was the reason Alice was about to walk into a trap. _No, _Hatter thought _it can't be._


	9. A helping hand

**Chapter nine **

"Mirana!" Alice called as she ran through the castle desparately trying to find the White Queen, asking every creature she saw, but did not know. She soon came upon McTwisp. "Oh Nivens! Have you any idea where I can find Mirana? It's an emergency!" She was frantic with worry, the tears hadn't stopped streaming since she first stepped foot into that wrecked up house. Noticing the worry and the tears, McTwisp didn't speak a word, he just pointed down a flight of stairs. Alice thanked him and darted as fast as she could down the stairs. "Oh god Mirana it's terrible! I haven't a clue what to do, Hatter has been taken! Kidnapped! And I haven't been able to find out where. She started crying even more now, and Mirana took her into her arms, and held her while she wept.

Mirana gave her some time alone to process things, but they really needed to get to the bottom of this so it wasn't much. _At least, _she thought_, dear Alice has stopped crying. _But that was the only thing keeping her chin up at the moment. One of her dearest friends had been taken "..We need a spy. We could use Jane but chances are, whoever took the Hatter, they're up to date on that situation. If only.." Alice shot up "I know someone who can help! I need to get back to the above land though, is it possible?" Mirana took her hand and led her downstairs to a large white mirror, identical to the one Alice had fallen through during the storm. _Hopefully he's still in London_ Alice though, before she stepped through her own reflection.

She ended up in the same boat she'd been on, what felt like forever ago, in the same room, although now it was empty. "Okay, I need to get out of here, without being seen. Find James, avoid my family, and get back to Underland before her dear Hatter could be hurt. She really hoped James wouldn't be too upset with her. Jumping off the boat into the water she swam underneath the dock waiting for the sailors to leave. She waited a good ten minutes growing more and more impatient every second. She was close to tears again before the dock was cleared, she ran and ran as fast as she could to the inn James has told her he would be staying. The whole time racking her brain trying to remember the room number, and she just, couldn't. Eventually she decided to just ask the desk.

"Hello, my name is Alice Kingsley and I need to speak to James.. um.." For some reason, Alice couldn't recall her friend's last name, _oh no_ she thought. "He never told me his last name, but please do you have any guests of the name James? He would have recently returned from being on a business trip on the ocean? He's rather tall, dark hair, a lovely man. Please, it's an emergency" she cried in desperation. Taking pity on her the doorman took her hand and said "Yes my dear, but I'm afraid he checked out just half an hour ago. Told me he was needed elsewhere. His exact words were "There's something I need to do, people I need to see. They need to know what happened" and then he left. _Oh Jesus Christ! _Alice thought, and internally scalded herself for taking the Lord's name in vain "Thank you" Alice called as she ran to where she knew he would be.

_I would do anything to not have to go where I must! _She thought. Running, running as fast as she could, to a lovely white house, with a gorgeous green front lawn, the mailbox read "Kingsley." Alice ran, and tried to avoid the front door as much as possible. Running around to the back of her house, and watching her family through the window, trying very hard to get James' attention. _Every minute I hide out here is another minute Tarrant is in danger, _Alice thought to herself, struggling with the decision she burst through the back door, and ran into the room where he family and James now sat. "I do not have time to explain, but James we must leave right away. I'm sorry mother, and Margaret I will return but I have to leave right _now!"_ She grabbed James' arm and ran back out the door and into the garden before her family could do anything to stop her.

They kept running toward the docks, Alice really didn't want to talk right now, but James stopped, causing Alice to stop also because she was still holding his arm. "Alice, what the devil is going on! You disappear, without a trace, lead me to believe you are dead, and right at the moment I am about to tell your family the bad news you burst in, take me by the arm and lead me away faster than a bunny on opium! And I'm sorry but I can not just let you tug me around like this!" He was almost crying now, making Alice feel horrible. She places her had on the side of James' face, "do you trust me?"she asked him "you know I do, Al" she moved to take his hand in hers, "then listen when I tell you that I can't explain right now, there isn't time, you are _needed_ and we have to keep moving, please James. My dearest friend is in danger" She was calm as she spoke but the tears began to resurface in his eyes. That was all James needed. "Lead the way" he said, as they started darting toward the docks.


	10. James in Underland

**Chapter ten.**

As they approached the docks Alice saw her ship and even though it didn't seem possible, she started running even faster yet. James following, she jumped onto the deck and ran fast as she could into the sleeping quarters that were once hers, not caring who saw her because she wasn't getting off the boat to get in trouble anyway. She and James slowed down as they entered her ex-wardrobe, the magical mirror sitting at the end of the room, they were staring their own reflections right in the eye, Alice walked closer and closer, James just half a step behind. She touched the mirror with the tip of her finger and when it slip through that's when she stood right through the glass. James stood for a minute, shocked, scared. But remembering Alice needed him he swallowed his fear and he too walked through the reflective glass.

James fell onto Alice as he tripped, running up the stairs back to where McTwisp, Thackery and Mally were waiting with Mirana. "This is James, he's trustworthy, brave and can easily help us! Nobody here knows who he is, it's the perfect idea" Alice said in a very commanding-dont-ask-questions tone. Everyone in Underland trusted Alice so they went along with it. Planning their attack. Starting with recon, which is where James came in. "James, this is Underland. It is very real you are not dreaming, this is the white rabbit, Nivens McTwisp, the March Hare, Thackery, the Doormouse, Mally and the White Queen Mirana. Someone has taken our dear friend, and we need you to find out who." James just nodded. What more could he do?

"Okay this is our plan.." Alice started, placing a hand on James shoulder to reassure him. We need you to scope out a Castle, and abandoned Castle. If there's bad things happening that's probably the center of it all. If you're seen, act as evil as you can. Get them to trust you, and if anything goes wrong, you just say my name into this" She handed him a mirror "and you will be able to call on us for help. You will also use this communication mirror for giving us imformation about Hatter's captors. Is this clear?" James nodded again. "Good." Was all Alice said before calling in Mirana and Bayard, with a shrinking potion which James drank, got on the back of Bayard and was off. Now all Alice could do what wait, and hope her love was okay.

Bayard and James neared the ex-Red Queen's castle, stopping a few meters from the entrance. If anyone saw Bayard there they would know James was up to something. Bayard dropped the small bag he carried in his mouth and James pulled a small piece of cake out of it, eating it and returning to his original size. "Okay, here we go" he said to himself before making his way towards the gates. _For Alice_ he thought. After all that was the only reason he was doing this was it not?

_Knock, knock, knock._ He tapped on the door, which was answered by a playing card, which he thought was really quite odd, but went along with it. "Hello, my name is Daniel, I seem to be lost. I arrived in this strange place just a few moments ago and already I've encountered talking flowers, disappearing cats and fat twins that would not stop arguing! Please, I just want to know what's going on, will you allow me to enter?" He rehearsed his lines quite well, very believable. The card didn't say anything, but gestured for James to walk inside. As he did, he was met by three sharp swords only just pressing against his back. The cards led him into a throne room where a woman with an abnormally large head was pacing, muttering to herself.

"Who is this!" she yelled, noticing the foreign man being led into her sitting room. "He claims to have just arrived in Underland. He says he's lost" The card answered in a rather strange, unidentifiable accent. "Leave" the Queen called "he can stay, you all get out, now!" She was just as much of a tyrant as ever. "What's your name boy?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Daniel" he replied. "What an ordinary name. I don't care much for ordinary" she replied, sounding rather bored. "May I be so bold as to say you have a beautiful head, I've never seen one quite as large as yours where I am from. The Queen blushed a little at this. She was beginning to like this boy. "Thank you son" now, where did you say you came from? "I didn't majesty, but I am from a place called London. Iracebeth stiffened at the mention of London. _Why, that's where that wretched girl is from _she thought for a few seconds before realizing she was staring. "Well young sir, we must find you a room in which you can stay. STAYNE!" she called, and he was standing there in a heartbeat. "Do not ask questions, but please find this lovely man a place to stay will you?" Stayne led James outside of the sitting room, up two flights of stairs and into a small room with a red door. Un-politely he pushed James into the small room and left.

"Who are you?" a quiet voice asked, James turned to see a man chained to a wall, holding an empty teacup. "My name is Daniel, I am from—" he trailed off as he realized the man was staring him down "I can tell when someone is lying, Iracebeth and Stayne however do not have such luxury. It's okay, I wont tell if you don't!" The man winked at James, making him feel slightly more as ease. "James peered outside, the corridor was empty. "My name is James, I was sent here by my friend Alice. I'm on a rescue mission to find... Now that I think about it... Chained to a wall, looking slightly mad... you. I am here to save you. Or well to find you at least, Mad Hatter" Tarrant stared at the man for a few moments. "Alice sent you?" James nodded, "prove it" he said, and James pulled out the mirror from his pocket "Alice" he whispered, and soon her face appeared in the small handheld mirror.

"Hello James" Alice smiled, "Have you found what I asked you to? And thanks again for doing this." He voice was so sweet, so calm given the circumstances. "Alice dear, your friends captors are a woman, with an abnormally huge head, and a creepy dark man with a missing eye. They really are rather odd." He was Alice's face fall. "James I must go an alert the Queen. You must not tip them off who you are and that you know me. If you see Tarrant act as though you've never heard of him, and please, try to get out of there as soon as possible. You aren't safe as long as you're there.


End file.
